


Job Descriptions

by ficasim



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Q's Cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficasim/pseuds/ficasim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me, double-oh-seven, what do you think of death?”</p>
<p>“Part of the job description, I would say.”</p>
<p>Or, Bond and Q talk about life and death and other things their jobs entail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Descriptions

“Tell me, double-oh-seven, what do you think of death?”

“Part of the job description, I would say.”

“Of course, yes.”

“Dare I ask why you asked?”

“My cat died. I didn’t know I was capable of grief.”

“I do think people are generally capable of grief, Q.”

“Even double-oh agents?”

“Double-oh agents aren’t always double-oh agents.”

“Fancy that, coming from somebody who lives for the country.”

“And dies for the country.”

“Part of the job description.”

“Part of the job description.”

“But that would be for later, as you have a target to tail for now, double-oh-seven. Do try not to drown your vehicle this time.”

“Believe me when I say I try, Q. And one last thing, if you don’t mind?”

“I do mind, but never has it deterred you.”

“Charmed. What do you think of agents who take their quartermasters to cat shelters on the weekend?”

“Unlike agents, quartermasters are a little bit of the sentimental kind who don’t quite readily replace their companions, albeit having been left behind.”

“Oh, but is it not rude to generalise? Besides, unlike what agents replace, cats are not part of a mission.”

“But quartermasters are, in a sense.”

“Of course they are. Irreplaceably so, I might say.”

“Charming quartermasters are not quite part of an agent’s job description, wouldn’t you say?”

“Contrary to popular belief, agents do have lives outside their jobs.”

“As are quartermasters, who prefer not to mix their personal and professional undertakings.”

“Quartermasters aren’t always quartermasters then?”

“No, they aren’t always. And when they aren’t quartermasters, they seem to be quite susceptible to tea offerings.”

“Duly noted. Quartermaster.”

**Author's Note:**

> No (real) cats were harmed in the making of this fic. Also, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
